Los Once de Harry
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Cuando te roban lo más preciado ¿que mejor manera de vengarte que robándole todo? Ahora Harry está libre y planea vengarse de Krum por robarle a Hermione robando su casino en la inauguración, junto con sus amigos y exenemigos ayudándole ¿tendrán exito?
1. Trailer

**Esto es un crossover por así decirlo, entre Ocean's Eleven y Harry Potter. **

**Algo que me entró en la cabeza despues de ir al cine, y ya que vi un video en youtube parodiando la verdadera película con escenas de las películas de Harry, bueno, digamos que eso fue lo último que me faltaba para terminar esto; ahora, este capítulo es... digamos, el trailer de la película; cualquier comentario o pregunta me la mandan.**

**-----**

**Tú.**

**¿Qué es lo que serías capaz de hacer… para vengarte?**

Las luces del día serían simplemente el sol, era algo que el joven de pelo negro siempre adoraba, pero ahora, lo único que deseaba ver eran las luces de la noche en la mejor ciudad para su plan mientras conducía junto con su mejor amigo.

**Las Vegas, la ciudad del dinero y el juego.**

"Déjenme resumirlo por ustedes" Snape dijo mientras comían en un lujoso restaurante cerca de los casinos mientras veía a Ron y Harry.

**Las apuestas ahora son lo más alto que te puedes esperar.**

"Desean entrar dentro de una, literalmente hablando, fortaleza moderna, no pueden derrotar a la seguridad, están completamente locos" les dijo Snape mientras imágenes del nuevo casino y hotel 'Barco de Oro' aparecían con el nombre del hotel en inglés por supuesto.

"Sí… creo que lo estamos" Ron dijo volteando a ver a su amigo.

**Cuando te roban lo que más deseas...**

"Estásn completamente loco¿Cómo puedes entrar aquí? Eres un ladrón Harry y un mentiroso" Hermione dijo en un elegante vestido blanco mientras Harry la veía con una sonrisa, ambos en la antesala del casino.

"Solo mentí al decir que no era un ladrón" la escena cambia hasta el mismo restaurante con Snape.

**¿Qué no harías para recuperarla?**

"Ustedes dos solos no podrán hacerlo"

"Lo sabemos" respondió Harry "al menos necesitaremos ser unos…"

"Once" terminó de decir Ron continuando con su comida.

"Para lograr hacer lo que planean necesitarán un grupo de gente tan extraña y tan loca como ustedes dos" dijo este deteniéndose un segundo junto con la música de fondo mientras se acercó un poco más hacia sus ex-alumnos "¿Quién tienen en mente?"

"Entonces entramos y robamos ¿no?" Neville dijo mientras el grupo estaba sentado en una sala.

"Es un poco más complicado que eso" Ron dijo dándoles el plan.

"Digamos que logramos entrar a través del corredor al que no podemos entrar" dijo Draco mientras la escena pone un largo corredor con infrarrojos y cámaras "pasamos los guardias armados y la vigilancia que no podemos engañar" escena de tipos en traje y pequeños auriculares en los oídos mientras Ron y Harry los ven sentados frente una tragamonedas "y finalmente abrimos la bóveda que no podemos abrir" escena de una gran caja fuerte reluciente con hileras de billetes en paquetes dentro "¿se supone que vamos a salir por la puerta cargando 160 millones de dólares tan sencillo?" Ron solo se le quedó bien.

"Sí, ese es el plan"

"Oh"

**El terreno está listo.**

"Es la mujer más bella que halla visto en mi vida" dijo Seamus en el casino mientras Hermione descendía las escaleras mientras Ron veía a Harry algo enojado al darse cuenta de la situación.

**El premio es gigantesco.**

"No lo estamos haciendo por el dinero ¿verdad?" dijo Ron mientras hablaban en la casa de Snape mientras la música de fondo continua.

"No"

"Tampoco lo estamos haciendo por que engañar a Viktor es divertido"

"Eh, no, aunque eso es en parte"

"Lo estamos planeando ya que te quieres vengar por que Viktor te robó a Hermione con una poción de amor ¿no es así?"

"Sí, así es" la música se detiene una segunda vez.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?"

**Pero estos tipos...**

"Necesitaremos que todos hagan una combinación exacta de movimientos precisos" Harry dice explicando el plan.

"¿Alguien entiende que se supone vamos a hacer?" Dean dijo viendo los planos en la pantalla.

"Luego te explicamos" Luna dice emocionada por los planes.

**Están tan locos como para que funcione…**

"¡Bienvenidos, a la inauguración del casino!" uno de los empleados de Viktor dice en el micrófono mientras Harry ríe viendo su reloj.

**El mayor engaño del siglo.**

"Estamos listos" dijo Harry.

"Estamos listos" dijo Cho desde su suite.

"Estamos listos" dijo Dumbledore sentado frente a una mesa de blackjack del casino mientras Harry presiona un botón y nada ocurre.

"¿Eso fue todo?" dijo Draco viendo a Harry mientras este sonríe antes de que todas las tragamonedas resulten ganadoras, luego la escena cambia al casino mientras que Viktor coge a Harry del cuello de su camisa.

"Eres hombre muerto Potter"

"Hacía algo de tiempo que no oía eso"

**Harry Potter.**

**Ron Weasley.**

**Draco Malfoy.**

**Viktor Krum.**

**Y Hermione Granger en**

"Recuérdame por que me metí en este plan Potter"

"¿Por qué tienes demasiado tiempo libre Malfoy?"

**Los Once de Harry.**


	2. Iniciando la Lista

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo y a los que me mandaron review, me alegra saber que desean ver la película tanto como yo, eso sí, el elenco es de lujo, ojalá les agrade la historia.**

**Bienvenidos al cine, las luces ya se apagaron, los cortos se acabaron, por favor les recordamos que apaguen sus celulares y disfruten del show.**

**Angely04: Que bueno, la película (tanto la original coo la de George Clooney) es una de mis favoritas también.**

**Diana: Pues que disfrutes de la premiere de la película, no se te olvide comprar palomitas a la entrada del cine.**

**AndyPG: Adoro los trailer, siempre quise hacer uno, pero bueno, disfruta la película.**

**Tati Jane Potter: Yo tampoco me olvido de la película, es genial, espero que esta te agrade también.**

**Yo: No necesariamente, como lo mencioné, uso uno que otro de los diálogos por que es parte importante del guón, pero todo el plan, lo que cada uno hace y lo que pasa son muy distintos a la película, no porque Cho sea la oriental ella va a ser la acróbata, no se puede darnada por sentado todavía.**

**Gemita: ya está en las salas del cine, bienvenida al estreno Gemita.**

**Skarlita: Me gusta saber que los demás se interesan por el escrito, ojalá que la película te mantenga sentada al borde del asiento.**

**mina202: Realmente no se cuando continuen los nuevos 3, pero el libro casi se termina por lo que me esforzaré, es solo que mi humor ha estado muy seco y no quiero sacar un mal producto.**

**hermionedepottergranger: Gracias, y la película ya comenzó, los asientos se están llenando, no olviden traerse botana, la primera escena se está proyectando mientras hablamos.**

**FrAn: Aquí está el capítulo, disfruta de la premiere de la película.**

**Disclaimer: No soy ni dueño de Harry Potter ni de Ocean's Eleven, contra aviso no hay engaño.**

**-----**

El murmullo de voces hablando, clientes apareciendo y realizando operaciones, los gerentes, cajeros y guardias eran algo familiar para Harry, claro que para él los recepcionista y banqueros solían ser más chaparros y feos y ni siquiera eran humanos para empezar, pero las cosas habían cambiado para él, pero eso era como una vida completamente diferente, aunque lo era en realidad.

Después de lo que pasó con Voldemort la magia simplemente… había desaparecido, no había ni una chispa de poder en el mundo y magos y brujas tenían que acostumbrarse a la vida Muggle, ya no había necesidad de esconder lo que no tenían, es decir magia; Dumbledore, siempre estando un paso adelante a todos los demás incluyendo el hacerse el muerto una vez, hizo que los estudiantes de Hogwarts salieran del colegio con un día de anticipación antes de que el mismo colegio se viniera abajo por falta de poder.

Claro estaba que los efectos de hechizos largos, maldiciones y, aunque Harry no le gustara admitirlo, las pociones especialmente de amor seguían en pie y era claro que no se podían romper como de costumbre; habían pasado varios años desde esa ocasión, Harry no había tenido oportunidad de acercársele ni verla, podría decirse que había caído en un bache en su vida hasta que volvió a encontrar a Snape cuatro años después de la muerte de Voldemort jugando en un casino de Atlantic City y derrotando a la casa poco a poco; eso había marcado su camino, al final de cuentas había aprendido todo y por que no admitirlo, era muy divertido.

"Todo está en orden, lamentamos el hecho de que cancele su cuenta con nosotros señor Potter" el encargado del hotel le dijo tras el escritorio.

"Lo se, pero es algo que necesito hacer" dijo Harry con su camisa abotonada, pantalón y zapatos, la ropa casual le agradaba, pero para dar buena imagen dentro y fuera de los casinos y centros de juego se necesitaba un buen traje, algo que Snape le había inculcado al introducirlo al mundo de las apuestas… y para que mentir, el engaño.

"Bueno, deseamos que tenga suerte en su viaje a Las Vegas señor Potter" el encargado le entregó el paquete con dinero en un sobre, claro que era todo el dinero que tenía por el momento, todo lo demás estaba en cuentas en Europa, pero era por su seguridad y para que no se le aventara encima el FBI.

"Gracias, igualmente… eh, una pregunta antes de irme"

"Dígame, para eso estamos aquí" en ese momento Harry se acercó un poco más al encargado.

"… ¿Tienen bóveda de seguridad en este banco?"

**LOS ONCE DE HARRY**

Iniciando la lista

Harry bostezó una vez antes de tomar su maleta y empezar al salir del aeropuerto internacional McCarran, el sol aún seguía muy arriba en el cielo y el calor era sofocante, aligerando el nudo de su corbata Harry salió del aeropuerto al calor asfixiante del desierto mientras pedía un taxi, dentro del mismo y con el aire acondicionado del auto Harry logró relajarse viendo por fuera de la ventana a los otros autos y edificios, en el día la ciudad tenía una imagen diferente, más tranquila, más normal, pero eso solo era por unas cuantas horas, lo más seguro era que la mayoría de la gente se encontrara durmiendo en el hotel o comiendo en uno de los incontables bufetes de comida desperdigados alrededor de la ciudad.

Harry nuevamente se preguntó hace cuanto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que estuvo en la ciudad, hacía algo de tiempo, bastante en su opinión, pero no tanto como para poder olvidar todo en su mente, pero quizá todo cambiaría, era hora de que su suerte cambiara, y si no, él haría que cambiara.

Pero antes, tenía que ir por alguien.

-----

Golden Nugget Casino en Las Vegas.

Era un buen casino en su opinión, de los mejores en la opinión de Harry y es que aunque no estuviera en el Strip tenía una gran fama y notoriedad, pero era claro que también tenía seguridad de primera.

"Pobre chico, no supo ni lo que pasó" oyó una voz cerca de las máquinas tragamonedas mientras sacaban a tumbos a un joven "contando cartas, un método sencillo pero efectivo, si no te atrapan haciéndolo" Harry se rió internamente al oír esas palabras¿Cuántas veces no la habían oído los dos esas mismas palabras en boca de su maestro?

"Te ves bien amigo" el azabache dijo al acercarse a su amigo más antiguo y a su esposa, con los dos había crecido; el pelirrojo y la rubia voltearon rápido al reconocer la voz de un excelente… mago.

-----

"Así que… a que debo el milagro de que te aparezcas por aquí de nuevo" Ron dijo con un rostro serio mientras veían el Ceasar's Palace.

"No muchas cosas en específico, solo vine a ver como iba la ciudad" dijo Harry mientras Luna los veía de cerca, ninguno de los dos había cambiado, no es que ella lo halla hecho, en realidad se podría decir que ella solo había empeorado en locura pues para poder vivir de la manera en la que lo hacían se tenía que estar un poco loco.

"¿Te dejó venir mi familia así como así?"

"No creo que tuvieran mucha oportunidad de dejarme encerrado en mi cuarto, aparte, tengo algo que hacer aquí y quería ver si querías… bueno, ayudar, por los viejos tiempos" Harry dijo mientras ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Viejos tiempos? En serio, parece como si hubieras olvidado todo, oye, eso sí no se vale, somos prácticamente hermanos ahora, por dios, hasta la pregunta ofende" Ron dijo mientras los dos se daban un rápido abrazo; habían pasado al menos 6 meses desde la última vez en la que pudieron hablar de frente, con Harry viviendo con los Weasley en lo que anteriormente era la madriguera y Ron en Las Vegas como el dueño de un pequeño bar no había habido muchas oportunidades; ninguno había podido olvidar las cosas que habían hecho de jóvenes, derrotar magos malvados, aprender todo lo que ofrecía el mundo muggle y demás cosas; los dos habían hablado poco y el forzado retiro de Harry a causa de una llamada anónima al FBI que sabían había sido de un cierto ex-mago del norte de Europa, había detenido toda la búsqueda del último miembro del trío.

"Es bueno saber eso"

"Así que... ¿qué estas planeando?" Harry solo sonrió.

-----

"Ahora sí lo admito, estás más loco que mi esposa" Ron lo dijo mientras la mencionada solo se cruzó de brazos mientras los tres viejos compañeros de escuela estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa.

"Lo tomaré como cumplido cariño"

"Es que… bueno, necesitaba decirte eso¿en serio quieres robar un casino?"

"No solo un casino, también echarlo abajo"

"¿Demolerlo?"

"No Luna… sacarlo del negocio"

"Quebrarlo completamente¿pero como planeas hacerlo tu solo? Bueno, creo que cuentas conmigo, pero necesitas gente para eso y alguien que lo financie, y lo siento amigo, pero yo no tengo capital"

"Pero se de alguien que puede estar interesado" dijo Harry mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza despacio.

"No creo siquiera que _él_ nos pueda ayudar"

-----

"Déjenme resumirlo por ustedes" Snape dijo mientras comían en un lujoso restaurante cerca de los casinos mientras veía a Ron y Harry, el suave tintineo de copas de cristal y de finos cubiertos de plata acompañaba la velada mientras el antiguo maestro de pociones y socio mayoritario de un nuevo hotel cerca del Strip comía un delicioso filete de ternera al punto, realmente había muchas ventajas para su posición "ustedes están planeando un suicidio; no solo quieren robar un casino, lo cual ya de por sí es imposible, ahora bien, quieren dejarlo en la ruina y que el hotel cierre¿correcto?"

"Sí, creo que es correcto" Harry dijo hablando sobre su plato de camarones a las hierbas.

"Desean entrar dentro de una, literalmente hablando, fortaleza moderna, no pueden derrotar a la seguridad, están completamente locos"

"Sí… creo que lo estamos" Ron dijo volteando a ver a su amigo.

"Me siento orgulloso de que ustedes intenten realizar algo como eso, pero lamentablemente no cuenten conmigo, es una tarea imposible, a habido unos cuantos que lo han intentado, pero ninguno siquiera ha salido del casino con el dinero… y los que lo han hecho es solo para que los entierren"

"Te lo dije Harry, era algo imposible de hacer" Ron dijo levantando la vista de su pasta.

"Bueno, al menos lo intentamos" Harry dejó el tenedor y cuchillo sobre el plato listo para levantarse e irse cuando Snape levantó una mano indicando que se volviera a sentar.

"Solo por curiosidad¿qué casino era el que estaban intentando robar?"

"Oh… es el…"

"Golden Boat" dijo Ron en uno de sus instantes de respiración continuando con su comida.

"Si mal no recuerdo, el Golden Boat es propiedad de Viktor Krum"

"¿En serio?" dijo Harry mostrándose sorprendido aunque Snape solo sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

"Ese joven, aunque un buen empresario, no tiene ni una pizca de lo que es ética profesional, no tiene respeto por las reglas"

"Eso lo sabemos"

"Para lograr hacer lo que planean necesitarán un grupo de gente tan extraña y tan loca como ustedes dos" dijo este deteniéndose un segundo acercándose un poco más hacia sus ex-alumnos "¿Quién tienen en mente?"


	3. Un Equipo Genial

**Hola hola, aquí esoty y sin hacer ruido continuamos viendo la premier de la mejor película del año... creo que nadie me creyó.**

**Kelly: Gracias gracias, ojalá te siga gustando este capítulo.**

**JANETH: Te sugiero que veas las tres por que explican muchos detalles de los personajes, creeme, y gracias por tu comentario, por eso hago esta historia, para que todos se rían y se diviertan un rato, para eso se escribe en mi opinión, dar un buen rato a los lectores.**

**Diana: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, ahora solo imagínatelo como se viste George Clooney, es un rompecorazones natural; y ojalá tengas suerte, aunque puedes bajar la película del internet, pero ojalá hallas visto la 3, es genial en mi opinión; son capítulos cortos por que la película en sí es muy rápida y paso de escena en escena rápido, mejor así para darle mayor emoción y más risa a la historia; y gracias por tu comentario final.**

**AndyPG: Gracias, y si necesitas más botanas solo pídeselas a los encargados, nosotros también estamos viendo el estreno; la idea del cine se me hizo realmente divertida, por lo que la pensé bien y este es el resultado, me da gusto saber que la disfrutan.**

**visoriax: Sí, adoro ese trailer, y aquí está la siguiente parte.**

**hermionedepottergranger: Ya se juntan los actores en escena, esperemos que todo les marche bien a este grupo de locos.**

**Gemita: ****Aquí está la siguiente escena, y yo también adoro la película.**

**Dragononun: Correcto, es como la película y a la vez no, gracias por el comentario.**

**missyumikov: Son cortos por el estilo rápido de la película, quizá ya cuando esté el plan sean más rápidos, pero gracias, se agradece comentarios, ojalá sigas disfrutando de las locuras de este singular grupo.**

**-----  
**

**Los Once de Harry**

**02: Un Equipo Genial**

"Así que… ¿a quién tenemos?" Harry preguntó mientras se acomodaba mejor en la sala de estar de la maravillosa casa de su anfitrión y principal inversionista, no es que no hubiera ganancias, pero necesitaban de donde sacar material después de todo; viendo alrededor Harry se dio cuenta de los hermosos muebles y el decorado, la luz pasaba bien y daba una gran iluminación a la gran sala de la mansión de Severus Snape, nunca nadie lo hubiera podido llegar a imaginar al alguna vez profesor de pociones como un rico empresario, aunque también un ladrón y engañador profesional.

"Pues… nosotros ya somos cuatro, pero necesitamos a algunos más" Comentó Ron viendo algo en la laptop nueva.

"¿Quién tienes en mente?"

"¿Te acuerdas de Colin?" Dijo Ron mientras una sonrisa estaba en su cara.

-----

"¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?" la voz fuera de pantalla de Harry habla mientras el mencionado ex-compañero se encuentra dentro de su coche a bastantes metros de una pareja cenando muy románticos mientras toma fotos con una nueva cámara profesional.

"Se encuentra trabajando como investigador privado, saca pruebas sobre maridos infieles y cosas por el estilo"

"¿Crees que se una?"

"Ya lo hizo, solo le mencioné quién era el que hacía el plan y ni me dejó decir que íbamos a hacer cuando ya tenía las maletas hechas" dijo Ron mientras se mostraba a Colin en el aeropuerto de Las Vegas.

-----

"¿Quién más?"

"Bueno, tenemos al actor"

"¿Quién?"

"Eh… Neville"

"¿Qué no estaba trabajando en el teatro?"

"Lo echaron cuando el director del teatro lo encontró en cama con su esposa"

"Uy… ¿quién más?"

-----

"Bueno, también tenemos a nuestros trabajadores"

"Déjame adivinar, Seamus y Dean¿Dónde se encuentran?"

"La última vez que los vieron fue en una pista de Formula Uno"

-----

"Tengan cuidado con el auto" dijo uno de los encargados de la escudería al conductor de la camioneta mientras el otro cerraba las puertas traseras del camión"

"No se preocupe, llegaremos a tiempo" dijo Dean mientras Seamus se subía por el otro lado, el auto arrancó y siguieron por el camino antes de dar una vuelta no programada y simplemente se esfumaron.

"¿Alguien más en mente Harry?"

"Bueno… tengo a alguien perfecto para parte del trabajo" dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

"Odio cuando pones esa sonrisa" dijo Ron meneando la cabeza.

-----

"Harry… ¿a que debo el honor de que aparezcas aquí?" preguntó el barbudo y lleno de incógnitas, el alguna vez director de la escuela Hogwarts sentado frente a una televisión mientras el dicho maestro tomaba un café sentado en un cómodo sillón en su casa, Harry solo arqueó la ceja por un segundo¿Dumbledore estaba viendo Oprah?

"Profesor, eh¿tiene algo que hacer estos días?" Harry dijo mientras le pasaba un pequeño sobre, Dumbledore lo abrió y se rió por unos momentos antes de apagar la televisión y sacar un puñado de pequeños objetos de su saco.

"¿No quieres un dulce de limón?"

-----

El sonido de la puerta sacó a ambos amigos de sus planes mientras el mayordomo traía a una hermosa joven de rasgos orientales al salón.

"Hola¡Harry!" La chica dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh, demonios" solo alcanzó a decir Harry mientras Ron se encogía de hombros como pidiendo perdón.

-----

Ron seguía donde lo había dejado, viendo los planos tridimensionales del casino y del hotel de Viktor mientras comía un plato de espaguetis, había estado viendo esos planos desde que Luna los consiguió entrando a la computadora central de los ingenieros que la diseñaron, aunque los dos sabían muy bien que había habido muchos cambios desde la construcción, para saber lo que pasaba tendrían que entrar y ver por ellos mismos algunas cosas.

Harry observó por un rato a su compañero antes de ver por su hombro las gráficas del tercer piso del hotel.

"Bueno, somos diez…" Ron siguió comiendo tan tranquilo como siempre, si oyó a su mejor amigo no dio ni una señal "¿Crees que necesitamos otro?... crees que necesitamos otro… necesitamos a otro" dijo antes de salir del comedor.

-----

"¿Alguien en mente?" Preguntó Ron a su amigo mientras se terminaba su helado, el mencionado azabache solo meneó la cabeza.

"Desafortunadamente el único que podría hacer algo como esto ahorita está en la cárcel y no creo poder sacarlo de allí sin llamar demasiada atención"

"¿Por qué no le preguntamos a EL?"

"… estás loco¿no es verdad?"

-----

"Deja ver si entendí bien… ¿deseas que arriesgue mi pellejo por alguien como tu y tus locas ideas? Realmente tienes valor Potter pero mi respuesta seguirá siendo no" dijo Draco Malfoy mientras Harry permanecía callado y serio al otro lado de la pequeña mesa del café en el que estaban.

"Bueno, sí¿recuerdas que tu padre es socio de Viktor Krum? Si este pierde el dinero de la bóveda, que por cierto, es seguro que perderá, en plena inauguración no será muy bien visto por su mesa directiva, la cual es por cierto, controlada por Lucius Malfoy"

"Buen argumento Potter, pero aun así no veo ninguna ganancia para mi"

"Bueno, supongo entonces que los hermanos de Ginny recibirían cierta información sobre el novio secreto que ella tiene y que nunca le ha dicho a su familia" Harry no pensó que era posible ver a Draco más pálido de lo que ya era, pero al final de cuentas solo le pasó el boleto de avión a Las Vegas.

-----

Harry vio alrededor en la sala y no pudo menos que sonreír viendo a sus nuevos camaradas, once personas con un cometido, por alguna razón Harry supo que podían hacer cualquier cosa, ahora solo necesitaba poner las cartas en la mesa, el plan estaba a punto de entrar en acción, Viktor no vería ni por donde había llegado el golpe.


End file.
